legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
You're a Bada**, Skye Hikari.
Harro! Yes, another Skye Hikari fanfic! Well, she IS the most popular character in the series as of now, and she deserves the spot. I love this girl and lots of us do! Trust me, she'll get fanclubs soon! (Don't look at me like that, Lizzy, that was a joke. Or was it?) Anyway, she's the biggest bad... blank that I know of and this fic is more of a list of what makes her so cool. Let's go! Okay, past this list is a bunch of awesometastic moments. Reasons for her BadA$$ery #Her character design. That awesome hair and her black top followed by her fingerless gloves and combat boots make her look so cool! Also, the bandages around her leg and her belts and pouches are a nice touch. #She's got super powered abilities. #She can punch walls that cause them to crack and break into nothingness. #Can slice through buildings with one swipe of her sword. #Throws knives. #Has the best CGI cutscenes. (OK, not very specific, but still!) #Her scene when she rides a motorcycle. She jumps up into the air and throws her knives, catches them soon after, does a backflip and lands back on the motorcycle that was left driving around. #When bullets try to hit her while she's on the cycle with her sunglasses, they just bounce off her. #Dealt with her past #Can slam her sword into the ground and cause it to split apart. #Does countless backflip thingies and frontflips while still in midair. #Lightning fast. #Causes explosions. BOOM! #That scene in the Battle of Garnet when she punched a building sized Risen that was on top of her, trying to crush her that didn't even scratch her. And when she punched it, it sent it flying backwards into the air. #Creates explosions with a wave of a hand without even LOOKING at her enemies. #Female Chuck Norris #Can disappear and reappear #Jumps on and off of buildings #Can jump from building to building #Goes through countless battles without a scratch #That scene when she's falling off a crashing bridge and taking an Undead down with her and she disappears and reappears on the ground #Falls from huge distances #Her Ultimate Move is AMAZING #Never misses her targets #Her sword and knives just randomly appear #That attack that makes her appear as multiple beams thrown at the enemy of light is AMAZING #She doesn't even need a cool weapon or machanism in the Battle of Garnet, just her sword is hardcore enough #Doesn't need sleep #Defeated countless enemies and Hosts in her lifetime #WAS ABLE TO STILL BE INHUMANLY STRONG WITHOUT HOST POWERS. THAT MEANS SHE WAS BORN AS A BAD*** #Sliced through barriers without a showing of weakness #Survived an explosion without a scratch #Pulled Aqua out of an enormous pile of rubble and broken pillars like it was no big deal #That scene when she appears right in front of Zeph, guarding him #When she pushes Aurora out of the way and takes a powerful hit for her #When she jumped off a bridge to hold onto Aurora and rescue her #She got over the sad and darkness of her past #One of, if not the strongest character inside and out #The first known Host to actually live #Doesn't need sleep Me: There! Finally, I got 40 things about why my favorite character is hardcore awesomeness! I could come up with a ton more! (Skye walks into the room and reads the whole list. Skye's face: O_o) Me: SKYE HIKARI! IT'S YOU! Skye: Um... Who are you? Me: ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST FANS! Skye: Oh, that's nice! But how the boob did you know all these things about me? Me: Because you're in a video game! Skye: I'm in a what?! Me: Nevermind! I'm just glad that you're here! To visit me! Skye: Actually... I have no idea who you are. Funny, I was just heading over to Zeph's place, but somehow I got over here... Me: OOOH! GOING TO ZEPH'S HOUSE?! Zephkye FTW! Skye: Uh... Thanks? Wait, what do you know about him?! Me: He's hot! Skye: ... And what is that supposed to mean? Me: Don't worry! I'm not stealing your Zephyr, it's just that... Everyone thinks he's hot. Skye: I would use a more subtle term, but... Yeah, he's hot. Me: SO YOU ADMIT IT! Skye: Wait a second... How much DO you know about Zeph and the others? Me: Everything. Skye: O_o Skye's Greatest Moments #The scene where she says "Nice Gun" and knocks the enemy's gun out of his hands and shows off her cool combat skills and takes down all the remaining enemies with ONE STRIKE OF THE SWORD. #When she walked up to a fallen building and sliced right through it with her sword and all the party members stared at her. #Skye vs. Astrid. Not only was it emotional, but it showed how much of a bada$$ she became. SHE FREAKING PUNCHED A BUNCH OF WALLS AND THEY ALL SHATTERED. ALSO SHE WAS STABBED IN THE CHEST, THE LEG, THE ARM, ETC #THE FREAKING TRAILER. SHE DEFIED GRAVITY, CRUSHED THE BLADES STABBED INSIDE HER, AND FREAKING PUNCHED STONE PILLARS AND SHATTERED THEM #Punching the ground and causing it to split apart in that Side Quest. #When she creates an explosion within a fight scene and just walks RIGHT THROUGH IT #THE TRAILER WHERE A KNIFE IS THROWN AT HER AND SHE CATCHES IT WITH ONE HAND WITH A POKER FACE #That moment when she walked UP a wall #Jumping around while STILL IN MIDAIR #When her sword turns into a freaking gun blade #That cool attack seen in her battle with Astrid and in the trailer when she disappears into blue flashes of light #Skye vs. Undead battle where SHE GETS A FREAKING DUAL BLADE AND DESTROYS FALLING BUILDINGS WITH IT #When she's seen alone at night for the first time and is jumping from building to building like a ninja #The look on her face where her lip is bleeding and she has scratches on her face and arms and she's like "NOT IN MY HOUSE!" #All the moments where she jumps in at the last nanosecond and saves someone #The look on her face when she tightens the gloves on her face #The motorcycle scene #When she uses her Ultimate Move, the fully done version #The Battle of Garnet where she is dodging every single FLIPPING THING that is thrown at her and when she punched that giant Risen like The Hulk #When she rally's the troops to fight #When the bad guy is like "Die!" and Skye is like "You first!" And grabs him and slams him to the ground #SHE NEVER LOOKS AT HER EXPLOSIONS. ONLY COOL PEOPLE WALK AWAY FROM THEIR EXPLOSIONS AND NEVER LOOK AT IT.